


[三國] 短篇散集

by LingRen



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三國
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: 諸多短篇合集，一般而言，正史向CP就算有估計也是無差（太久以前寫的內容幾乎忘記了.....塵封已久，專為同好搬運，搬運中重看的同時恨不得搥死當年做作的自己（ˊ艸ˋ）但誰沒有黑歷史呢....





	1. 莫忘

一盞燈火一張長席，對坐之人無語。

一字、不說。

然後其中一人抬起了手抽去束髮的笄，然後他將食案之上杯中之物一飲而盡，然後、他站起。

諸葛亮看著周瑜的動作，一直看著，他優雅敏捷卻是猶疑的動作。

他可以用言語安撫他的，雖說他不發一辭。

背對諸葛亮，周瑜清楚他的目光追隨著自己移動。

他、表示得還不夠清楚嗎？非得要他開口、那人才會有所動作嗎？

「你──只想這麼坐著？」

他的語調清清冷冷抑揚頓挫一如往常。諸葛亮搖首，不因周瑜背對著不得見而略去替代嘆息的無奈。

「公瑾，我只希望你沒有疑惑。」

「疑──惑？」

他輕輕笑，從一旁的銅鏡裡他看到自己無異於人前的神情、和帳中另一個人，從後擁抱他的身影。「我沒有。」他堅定底連自己一併說服，在諸葛亮耳中卻是妄想連同自己一道欺騙。

周瑜的確和平常沒有兩樣。

目光那麼平靜、神采那麼自信，唯有避開了與那一雙如鏡眼眸的交會。尋常人看不出，可，現與他共處一室之人是諸葛亮，他不會一無所覺。

「你毋需在我面前偽裝…至少此刻沒有必要。」

「我不會對你有任何的虛假…至少此時不會。」

放鬆身體軟偎進他懷裡，周瑜這麼說。但，他仍是那表情未有一絲改變。

此場戰役打響了周瑜的名號，後世千百文人在將美周郎寫入歷史的魂魄之時，他們造像的微笑亦只會更沉著安詳。指尖拂過略零亂底散在他頰邊的髮絲，以唇描繪他的淺笑；諸葛亮再次掩去一聲嘆。

同為男子也好、違逆世俗也罷；他們都回不了頭、也不願回頭。

衣物一件件褪下落地，赤裸相對同時周瑜從未感到如此無助。不是不曾有過性事，卻是頭一次被人所擁抱………

他只能沉淪。

過後。

「你怨嗎？」關於這一夜種種、所有的不見天日。

他攬在懷中的人在氣息稍歇時，問。

「我不能怨。」一切情感都該深埋心底、你我都再清楚不過。

身上人在他雙眼回復清明時，答。

功過愛憎一筆一刻，唯有今夜的事不容見於任一本史冊…就連在他們彼此之間、出了這帳，這事也成禁忌不許再提。

想來自己是有些怨懟的，卻怎麼也無從選擇其他的方法。

「再抱我一次。」他拉下他，奉送上讓多少女子也為之妒嫉的嫩紅唇瓣，堵住視線糾纏時刻無聲無息亦會流溢的、兩人同樣的……淡得不足在他倆一生功業佔上一席之地的絕望。

※

「天亮了。」簡簡單單一句，代表某段關係的終止。

「是啊……」天，亮了。

「你該……」離開了。

周瑜拾起掉落在地的衣衫一件件披上，諸葛亮亦然。

動作都在無聲無息之中，周瑜掀開帳門，站定。

諸葛亮立於門前，半肩已出。

他略低首，附在那身仍在帳裡的人耳邊，嘆。

「你會不會記得有過的一切、就算是悖德逆倫？」就像、我們的一夜纏綿。

「但看對方。」你不忘、我亦不忘。他這麼回答。

周瑜聽見耳際傳來一聲低笑，熱息噴在頸上，熟悉不過的溫溼觸感隨即印了下去。

「！別──」他沒有喊出太大音量、僅是兩人能聞的低聲阻擋。只是他的低喊未發揮太大功用，連唇都教人覆上，進行一場亦憐亦悲亦不捨的激烈糾纏。

難以放手、卻不得不放手。

諸葛亮搖搖頭，道：「記得它。」

莫忘曾有過的一切，縱使那再怎麼不容世俗……也請你切莫忘記。

拉開，該有的距離。

「會記得的，『諸葛先生』。」

「請你，莫忘。」羽扇輕揮。「……周都督。」

相視，只有微笑。

終究，不留一痕。


	2. 似是，而非

看過頗眩伽嗎？

那是一種極似琉璃的寶石，光明瑩色、淨無瑕穢，尤以紅碧最珍。

……純粹底血色。

他看著那人背影。

初一見面，他便覺那人近似於某種燄紅似火底寶石。

但，只是「近似」而已。那人還缺了寶石底冷冽純粹、少了那麼一點靜水般底無波無紋。

「周都督。」他出聲喚，那凝立船首甲板注視一江長水東逝的聯軍統帥。

是不是看著看著，就這樣出神了呢？他的背影望來沉靜底驚人，全然失了平日高傲而燦眩人心的氣燄。火紅的顏色──那是屬於他的顏色──平靜了下來，就好似冷焰暫時沉澱。

「喔，諸葛先生。」彷彿是因為那聲喚才知道有人接近，周瑜收回遠颺思緒回首露出一抹笑，柔柔暖暖。「有什麼事嗎？」

「無事，只是路過，打聲招呼。」

「嗯。」輕輕應聲表示知道，周瑜移開了目光，有一縷嘆息飄然遠去。

「是在為明日之戰而擔憂？」試探地，問。

「啊、也算是……」他遲疑了幾個瞬間才道：「不能算不是。」

「那麼周都督擔憂的到底為何呢？」他才舉步要走上前去，立即讓人擋了下來。但是，那「擋」的動作，不過是一個抬手成溫潤弧度，漫不經心地制止了他的意圖。

周瑜，沒有回頭。

「這兒不安全，諸葛先生還是別過來，以免意外發生。」

「……會有什麼意外？」容易成為敵人標靶嗎？若是如此，周瑜怎會以身試險？

「掉進水裡。」他把話說得很白，定定凝視再幾步便可失足成恨的甲板邊緣，聽得出其下水聲傳達的，不是平靜。「站不穩的話，會掉下去。」

「……」聽著聽著諸葛亮不知該認為周瑜是好意或是諷刺，更不知自己是該聽話留在原地還是？

「諸葛先生睡不著嗎？」今夜他二度回首望向諸葛亮，每一句出口的話都是客套多禮徐柔舒緩。

這和平日燄然狂烈的他，極不同。

「周都督不也是如此？」那眸那笑，都擁有一種溫柔底線條──卻不是對誰溫柔對誰憐惜──迥異諸葛亮印象中底無比狂銳，他只覺周瑜那烏墨底瞳眸柔和到……蒙上了七分悵惘、和說不出地淡淡憂鬱。

「……或許。」眉間擰了幾摺唇卻依然勾起，周瑜一笑，像在強逼自己該要看開釋然。

他離開原本站立的地方迴身走向諸葛亮，一步而錯身過。

「早些歇下吧，諸葛先生。」

「周都督若有心事，找個人訴說又何妨？您切勿因一時心軟……」如果，真若是他猜的那般，「影響了天下大勢啊。」

「……誰會懂？」兩人的距離咫尺，背對著背，看不到彼此的表情。

「總有人懂的，周都督。」

沉默，持續了很久。

可是誰也沒有離開。

他沒有看到周瑜舉起右手時，那樣優雅底弧線裡有多少沉重，只聽見他的嗓音，靜如死水：「只需要一個動作、一個揮劍的動作。你想，會有多少人死在這之下？」

然後他偏移視線，眼底映入了那蒼白顏色的、美麗的手。承著月色底光，靜美如玉。

「很多，」他亦伸出手，挽住了周瑜，兩人背靠背、誰也沒想到會如此意外地接近。(可是、沒有推開。)「但您還是必需……一一擔下。」

握在掌中的另一個人的手如此溫暖，可說出的話卻殘酷到不留一絲轉寰。

周瑜輕輕底笑了：「要我找人傾訴、可聽的人卻不稱職安慰？」

「只要理解就好。」他轉身面對周瑜，此時此刻、近得太不合禮。「『你』不需虛情假意的安慰。」

「我……許是想要有個人安撫罷。」他難得坦誠，笑得極自嘲：「只可惜時間不對、人也不對，無法讓我放肆一回。」

「那要什麼人，才是對的呢？」

他看到他眼睫半掩，輕顫。而後低低笑：「只要不是你，都對。」

他不知道自己為何在聽到那樣底話時會如此回答，也許此時的周瑜太接近那冷冽純粹底紅色──他所著迷的顏色──「那麼，我才是那個對的人罷。」

然後的然後一切都無聲，周瑜沒有說話諸葛亮也不說，他們僅是在極近的距離內相凝望，四下無人的情況下誰也沒見到是誰先脫了軌。

不對的時間、不對的人……一切都是錯，自己又為何要讓它發生？在接受那道冷燄的撫觸時，諸葛亮嘆息。

──也許，只是那樣的沉靜傷痛的紅……太美罷了。

後來他在江面一片火紅之間，看到那道豔紅身影底劍尖劃開一片烈焰直指當世梟雄，八十三萬大軍被他葬入江底時他笑得血腥卻又是何等張狂、何等的意氣風發。

高熱在四周，並不妨礙他回憶。

記憶裡有一夜是冷冷地脫序。(似乎、便是在昨夜？)

他從彼此的呼吸裡感覺不到溫度，只有擁抱只有低吟沒有激情。

那抹紅的姿態在那一刻凝止如鏡，而他本就是霜雪似冰。(所以、沒有溫度)

可今日周瑜如火，將所有敵者盡付灰燼。

耳畔敗軍淒厲，皆如不聞。

那個人的顏色，燦爛似火。

他眉狠狠蹙起，那樣染上屍臭底顏色，太汙濁。

──他不喜歡、那顏色。

那一年天下三分，他開始對那人的「顏色」有了喜好之情。

可面對周瑜，諸葛亮總覺自己存在一種無法解釋的矛盾。

……大多時候他都不喜歡周瑜唇半勾底淺淺笑意，如斯溫暖、如斯多情。

雖然有時周瑜想著些什麼的時候總是有一種寂寥凝結了他周身傲然氣燄(那是一種好美的顏色)，但那種時間是很少的，少到他會不忍見到周瑜面上出現那種哀傷那種淒絕。

不過他終究要離開。

離開那一天他看見周瑜的微笑淡淡有些冷有些黯然。(顏色已經很接近了，卻還不是。)

可是在他離開之後，他仍不時聽聞周瑜血戰疆場的消息。(誒，那色，必定又染塵了罷？)

但──並沒有過了很久。

江東方面傳來的消息是，周瑜病逝。

他去為他奔喪。

不管喜歡或不喜歡，他想，這次是最後一回見那抹紅了。

……彼時他在靈堂上看著那人蒼白容顏沉靜如水，全無絲毫躍動底生意。所有曾經熾烈燃燒的紅，此時都平息了沸騰不已地叫囂歸於將入亙古底寂寞。

就像頗眩伽的顏色，靜靜冷冷。

那個人，終於成了一色最清最豔，最寒。

──令人著迷的美。

可是，好像少了些什麼。

那個人明明就是這樣乾淨的顏色才是最美的呀……為何他還會認為，就是少了那麼一點兒？

是因為那人唇角沒有微微勾起似笑非笑？還是因為那人底眸沒有用一種好溫柔底眼神凝視著他？

所以才會這般淡、這般漠，觸手所及就同那帶寒的寶石般僵冷。

……是了，那人的反應，什麼、都沒有。

……他今天才知道自己會為一個人流淚。

他今天才知道原來過去執著的那色，並不是最美。

他知道的、最美的顏色……

在明白時，已然失去。


	3. 無言誰會憑闌意

「公瑾尚有軍務在身，不便相送。還請皇叔慢走。」

他揮揮手要士兵送客出帳，那一揮的動作迅捷不存半點文士優柔，但對一個將軍來說，又少了些大開大闔的豪氣。

出帳前，他回頭望了那人一眼。

周瑜正展開張絹帛，輕輕底，又比前一刻多了點柳似的逸態。

「趙將軍還有事嗎？」手未停眼未抬，他只是淡淡底，對著帳前人回首一瞥的瞬間，問。

………他其實很詫異。意外周瑜會知道他的名字。

──在此之前，兩人素未謀面。

「不，無事。」

「那麼請慢走。」

他與他，真的只有過那樣底對話。

鏘！

劍身交擊，一吐一納吸進的是風聲火影水激盪。

烽煙長河鐵馬金戈──

鈍重的靴響踩下。

(一劍無聲)直刺側砍橫劈，又濺出一滴悲哀的血，無比壯烈。

「曹操逃了啊！」

用人肉掺了乾稻枯草鋪成的路(百年以後碎成一堆白骨一灘泥濘)，逃回北方。

當捷報來傳，他劍光正貫穿敵人咽喉，鮮血噴濺(染了他的視界，滿天滿眼)。

望天。

這一場戰，結束。

就在另一人盈盈淺笑之中，流了一地勝利的血。

他並不了解，那些更光榮的年代。

但他知道，獨那人的名，就足以將烽煙染成豔色。

他的戰甲是紅的(火的顏色)、他一手導的戰局也是紅的(血的味道)，而他本人，卻是蒼冰色的淡漠。

慶功宴上他看他冷冷的神態，淺笑著、低語著，也豪邁地飲著酒，接受眾人的讚美恭維。

「如果不看那凌厲駭人的手段，周都督的確是『絕色』啊！」

諸葛亮的聲音在他耳邊響起，用著持平的情感波動訴說一個事實——赤壁一戰他們看到的是什麼？

是絕不帶憐憫之心的謀略運用，是絕不含半點人性的趕盡殺絕。

戰爭中當是如此，但戰爭過後……？

也許周瑜不曾想過，死在他手下的也都是別人的親人、別人的朋友。

「他的手段別用到你我身上來，也許軍師你便看的見周都督生的是如何好看了。」

「子龍可別以為他不會對咱們如何，」諸葛亮羽扇輕搧，他怎會不知，那人相貌是生得如何呢？「總有一天，他會對我們起了殺意……」

「成為敵人的那一天？」

「是。」

趙雲注視著那穿梭在人群中，依舊冷淡的身影，低喃：「我以為他一直都想殺的，不過是時候未到罷了……」

「也許。」諸葛亮以羽扇掩了大半的表情，淡淡帶開了話題，「這種日子，子龍不喝些酒慶祝慶祝？」

「在別人的地盤上，還是清醒點好。」

「也對。」一笑，諸葛亮緩步走開，留下趙雲仍站在原地，凝視著那個……蒼冰色的男人。

他不知道他看了多久——也許只有一會兒或是很久很久。

冷風吹著。

坐在欄杆上，身後嘈雜的宴已漸漸緩了聲。不知不覺他離開了那一種酒熱的場合很久，一個人在建築物的外頭吹著混雜了戰爭味道的寒風。是血、是火，還有人體被焚燒過後的臭。

後方，傳來孤單的腳步聲。

他回頭，意外見到了他以為會一直在慶功宴上不會離去的周瑜。

「周都督也出來吹風？」他聞到了濃烈的酒味，混著周瑜用的薰香。酒味壓過了薰香的味道，不頂好聞，但也不至於不能忍受。

搖了搖頭，周瑜雙手搭上欄杆，用力吐了口氣。

他神情看來有些疲憊，低著頭、將身體的重量全倚在了朱紅的欄上。

「酒喝多了，出來吹吹風也是好的。」他知道周瑜雖是半閉著眼，但還是有在聽他說話，「這風的味道能讓人清醒。」

「……」聞言抬首，周瑜將視線緩緩移向趙雲，等著他的下一句。

「至少我自己是這樣。有血味的風，能提醒我今天到底做了什麼事……或是，殺了多少人。」

對方的眼，又緩緩地往遠方望去。趙雲知道，那是戰場的方向。

然後他看到，周瑜昂起了臉，閤上的眼簾輕顫，月光灑了他一身冷麗的蒼白。

「不用提醒也會記得的……」很低、很低。周瑜的話，輕若未聞。

他並不是在回答趙雲、但也不是在自言自語。他只是，就這樣脫口而出。

而後他對著趙雲輕輕笑了。純粹的微笑，如水透明。

——很多年以後，趙雲仍記得那樣底神情。

縱使在那時，周瑜這個人已經去世了很久。

但那一晚，周瑜的每一個表情他從來不曾忘記。

他不明白為何他記得，只覺得那一霎那，他似乎觸到周瑜內心的真實。

——僅有瞬間。可他牢牢的記住了。

——雖然下一秒兩人錯身而過。

「將軍！我們勝了！」充滿興奮的士兵向他說著勝利，臉上盡是興奮難掩。

他對著士兵笑了。

他想到那晚周瑜的低喃。

他也想到了那晚周瑜對著他笑，笑裡的神情。

忽然他很想再見一回那笑容，雖然那時他與周瑜什麼話都沒說。如果能再次……他想問問周瑜……

他那一抹笑的意思，是不是、如他所想？


	4. 對偶

**之所以無法忘卻，只因那是與罪同義的深深思念。**

放下捧在掌中白玉雲杯，不遠處有著水聲泠泠。

不知是誰，在這樣的夜、凝立水邊？

起身、走近，霧裡看去的那一端盡是飄渺。

在水之湄。虛幻中一人涉水而過，俊雅容顏教人驚異底熟悉，溼淋的髮猶在淌著顆顆反照月兒底晶瑩，一身過霧底蒼茫有如出水神祇，總是缺了一份真實。

他在原地，若有所思多少心緒都只能無言。

抬眼。

一如那當年初見，那人的眸、幽幽明亮。那人的顏、柔柔潤白。那人的唇、嫣紅冷冷。(句句言辭凍成了瑰色，運籌帷幄間計策都殘酷如霜似雪。)

但那人怎能在這？他有諸多疑惑。

無言無語亦無聲，帶著淺淺疲倦底溫柔，那不該出現在此的人抵上了他的額。

揚手輕輕，力道亦輕輕；那人雙手貼合上他的掌，有如隔鏡在鏡面映出對方與自己兩相依偎的身影。

這樣底情景，染了滿天的綠深深淺淺都是寂寞。

那人是用著這般細微的動作碰著他，可也不知那人是否真碰著了他。(隔鏡否？兩人之間的鏡，是有形還是無形？)

然後，那人微笑。

本載著墨濃憂思的眼睛垂著，望進他茶褐的暖眸，對他微笑，靜靜微笑……也、只是微笑。

笑裡，千種情百樣思都決了隄口餘下風清雲淡一片長水悠悠。濡溼長髮纏上他的腕他的袖口，染得白衣都瀰漫水色底暗影、透明的淋漓……

一夜清輝照人相依偎。

伴時月兒亮得可以痴痴如醉，卻是在那人消失時刺目也驚眠。

諸葛亮睜開了眼。(顫，亦僅在那瞬間。)

移目翻覆的杯，清茶都教他衣袖啜飲了去，水漬一片竟是公瑾那溼髮留存夢裡的痕跡。

搖首，對那人那心那思念。

「盼了幾度春秋，今夜才有你入夢……」

想那人的笑，釋然中他扶起傾倒的杯具，滅去燃了一夜的燭。

五丈原之上，他寬大衣袖隨風起伏彎曲如擺盪的弧。

而後一線、飄零成圓。

記憶走回頭，林木鬱鬱，星月如勾。

多少年之前也有個人，這般夢過？

巴丘駐紮的軍隊，已在同一輪月色下，停留了好些個夜晚。

夜巡士兵踩著剛正步伐恪盡職守，營地裡，一聲一聲不停，喀、喀。

噓－－放輕腳步快快走過，莫擾了都督安眠。

那樣底無私鐵甲，在途經主帥軍帳前一身硬直也要軟化。

都督可好？是否還像前些個夜、讓病痛擾得難以成眠？

噓－－都督伏案睡得沉了，悄聲、悄聲。

得加件衣啊，這樣冷的天，怎能就這樣任他受涼？

小廝替都督披上了皮裘大氅。要不是怕人一醒又難入睡，誰捨得都督這般辛苦？

切記、切記……莫擾了帳中那人啊。

暖暖的帳內，他伏案而眠。

有人在案旁坐下，與他極靠近。

什麼都不做，僅是看著他恬靜睡顏，許久、許久。

帶著笑，抽了他簪子，任墨髮披散繞了一肩柔滑光暈。拂開落在面上幾縷髮絲，生怕他就這樣驚醒。

沒有動。

他仍是，沉沉睡著。

那人撫他長髮，絲絲愛憐；指腹摩娑過他的頰他的臉，不停流漣。拉得長長的對影，重合大半。

－－直至燭蕊就要燒盡、蠟淚融了滿盤。

你夢裡可有我？

那人挽他的肩，埋首他的髮稍輕呢喃。

公瑾……你夢裡、可有我？

支起身子，他望著一旁燭火，黑眸朦朧。

帳中獨他一人，早晨盤起的髻仍是完好未散。髮際頰上，似是還殘留那人的體溫、輕柔的撫觸。

我夢裡有你。孔明……有你、在我夢裡……

凝凝思念，鵝黃光亮惹紅了他欲言又止的雙唇，最後暈開一抹笑靨，沉靜了他這一世紛亂紅塵底無奈。

所有、所有，所有的幽幽，都止於他一聲低低淡淡碎去眼底含著霧氣地笑嘆：

「思念、是罪啊………」

**因為不容見於世俗、因為背德逆倫－－**

**是故，思念是罪。**


	5. 對偶續章‧合卺

（一）周瑜

**你的夢——**

**夢到了誰？**

紙醉金迷奢靡淫邪透析不過的紛亂，是你一向厭煩的場合。華服美酒包裝下的勾心鬥角，你是不曾敗過的箇中翹楚，但、掩不住的嫌惡還是悄悄浮現在你姣好面容之上。

細白指尖拈著精雕琉璃杯以優雅底姿態飲下那一漾醇醪，你決定喝完這杯酒就離開。

忽然你看見一人直直向你走來，他一襲西服是與你身上深沉如夜的燕尾迥然不同的白。這時你心頭浮現一種對他的，莫名的熟悉感。

微笑。不該說是『莫名熟悉』呵……你知道的，他與你，相識在太過久遠的千年以前，久到記憶都要被時間湮滅。

你略移倚在窗沿的修長身軀，留一席空間以予向你而來的白影，看著他，目光不移。

淡淡的、透明的日光仍是你對他的印象與感覺，引人親近的溫暖。

但你在他靠近時凝了眉眼斂了笑意，用淡漠劃下疏離。

你難以確定他是否記得曾經的相會；更難以肯定他能否予你你想得到的回應，所以黑與白，還是不必要有染在一起的可能性，省得傷人也傷心。

靜靜併肩站了一會兒，你發現你倆現在，不過是陌生人罷了。你對他微頷首，就要離開。

「你曾經在我夢裡，對我微笑。」他拉你欲離的臂，這樣說。

挑眉側望，你緞柔烏髮從名家剪裁的黑西裝上抽離幾縷落在他指間肩上。

微笑？你不解。你不記得你曾對他笑過。

因為你看到他，會為某種不該有的情而蹙眉**——**雖然你無論對誰都是笑意盈盈可獨獨對他……你困在自己的思緒裡，無法對他展顏。

「那是我頭一回夢見你，也是我最後的一場夢……」他捉得讓你手肘都痛了，「你記不記得我？」最後一字你看到他隱在口中說出無聲，那是你的名……從前的名。

『瑜』。

你輕輕拉開了他的手，在侍者擦肩而過時取了酒，交予他。

是的，你與他，同執酒。

「我也夢過你，問我夢裡有沒有你……在巴丘。」

他對著你笑了，掃去那濃得化不開的思念，他笑得愉悅卻也滄桑。你看著那笑許久，忽然間你覺得自己可以了解他過去的期盼他的失望他的煎熬，所以你叩上了他手中裝呈了葡萄染的杯，發出一聲響，叮。

然後你這麼說：

「有你在我夢裡，夢中夢，都是你**——**因為那思念、有罪。」

你輕輕嘆息，為著輪迴之前最後成空的魂牽夢縈**——**終是至消逝前才知那思念是罪**——**你與他的夢不同，但思念卻無二異。

「不再是罪了。」他的手繞過你的，腕交錯、肩相抵、額相觸。

精雕琉璃杯還執在手，你與他同時喝下杯中的酒。

一口飲盡，人未分開。交杯共酌，無綵結連；你們就以這相偎的模樣、用那深紅的酒液替代某種神聖儀式，圓了過去你倆不容相守的憾恨。

「很想你……」你聽不清這聲是出自你的口還是他低聲喃唸，只知同時出自你與他的嘆息回應了那延續世世生生悠悠時光的眷戀。

「………我又何嘗不思念……」

（二）諸葛亮

**我欲圓一個夢。**

**雖說夢裡有的盡是錯過遺憾……一個不成圓的夢。**

你一眼就看到他，長髮披在黑色燕尾服之上、悠閒自得，正和眾多人周旋。

許久之後在他露出不耐的神色之前你看他一躬身優雅退場，倨傲的、退去角落。

你此時還分不開身。你的口才手腕並不遜於他，當然讓他百般厭煩的人們沒那麼容易放你走。

好不容易你中於從人群包圍脫身，想著要向他靠近。

你四下尋找。

他簡簡單單就讓你給看到，一身如墨夜色沉得濃重卻也淡淡然。

你向他走去，他的視線對上你，就這樣看你靠近他，淺淺笑隨你的一步步轉成了一派地水波不興。

你是很期待的。期待他會有的反應。

但也覺得奇怪。你活過的歲月甚於他長長久久，自信勝於他的老練他的沉穩。可瞧著他**——**你彷彿還是那近而立之年的儒生，即將會見盛名已久的青年將軍，帶點忐忑。

如當年初見啊……，你猶為他心動，為他的漠漠淡淡、為他的心思幾度就要焚骨千萬的瀟灑**——**著迷不已。

所以你站在他身邊，一時不知該如何啟口。

不說話。

頭一回你嘗到了何謂不知所措，就在他淡淡瞥你一眼，要大步跨出之際。所以你拉住他手臂，怕他就此離去無緣再相遇。

「你曾經在我夢裡，對我微笑。」你對他說，緊張得不覺手上用了大力。

所有相處的記憶裡你從未見他對你表露出如對他人一般的優美笑靨，你看過他對所有人皆是和顏悅色笑意淺淺，只獨對你**——**不笑、不曾笑，凝眉，更帶愁容。你不了解為何會如此，但在物換星移的今日，你不願深究。

「那是我頭一回夢見你，也是我最後的一場夢……」你只想對他傾訴你的想念**——**倘若，他仍記得那早已風化的時與空。「你記不記得我？」

你見他深深的眸閃了一瞬驚訝浮動更多無奈，笑裡的不知是期待還是失落。他拉開你的手退去一步，從走過的侍者盤上取了酒交給了你、你亦接過。

至今你才真正看他對你輕柔微笑，不帶任何傷感憂愁。

「我也夢過你，問我夢裡有沒有你……在巴丘。」

他徐緩的嗓音聽在你耳裡你知道他平靜的表像下仍是有點遲疑，可你聽到了他在逝去前的夢裡有你，這一刻你體認到其實他也同你愛他一樣愛著你。只是你們兩人都不說**——**不曾說、不能說，不敢說。

然後你對他笑。

他的表情有些錯愕有些明白，血霞般的唇勾起一梢溫柔，染了絲薄霧氤氳的似笑非笑。他執在手中的杯，用了小小的力道讓你的杯敲出一聲錚，在你倆的沉默中異常清脆。

「有你在我夢裡，夢中夢，都是你**——**因為那思念、有罪。」

你聽到他嘆息，嘆出幾世的思思念念。因為有情，是故思念是罪；因為惦記彼此，所以才在最後夢見……你還記掛著那有著缺的圓，心想今回也許可以不再飄零。

「不再是罪了。」你的手繞過他的，靠得緊密，溫熱氣息都在彼此的呼吸裡。

你與他同時飲下酒，毫無遲疑。

他懂的，你知道他會懂。他懂你的舉動、懂那杯水酒的涵意，懂得這是一個誓約，你將與他執手、今生不離不棄。

「很想你……」

幽幽低嘆讓他長髮掩了真切，你分不清這聲是道出你長長久久的懸念還是他細細密密的深切，只知也許是你或是他的話語回應了對方。

「………我又何嘗不思念……」


End file.
